


The Love You Leave

by Cospaws



Series: The Lives We Lead [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Profanity, Virgil and Remus but like brothers, deceit mentioned - Freeform, it comes out as anger, no beta we die like men, really just one f bomb, remus is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospaws/pseuds/Cospaws
Summary: Remus kidnaps Virgil to tell him what he really thinks of him leaving.*hint: he misses him*hint hint: he’s bad with emotions
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: The Lives We Lead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723294
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	The Love You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here and of course it’s angst lol.  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed please!  
> Heck, leave a comment if you didn’t, help me improve.
> 
> Kudos are cool too.

He watched carefully as the young man awoke, wincing from the pain in his head. Purple bangs hung over matching eyes as his hands were a little too tied up to push them away. When his eyes finally focused on his audience, Virgil gave a weak glare. 

“There he is, our little dark soul.” Remus cocked his head creepily, a wide grin showing off sharp teeth. 

This wasn’t regular Remus, this was him at his most extreme. Or at least almost.

“Now you know how my dear brother felt.” Remus giggled, gesturing to his morning star in the corner of the dim dingy dungeon. 

“What do you want?” Virgil asked. An attempt at force edged with, you guessed it, anxiety. 

“What do I want?” Remus’s eyes got wide, “What do I want?!” His irises turned to several rings of green, “Let’s talk about what YOU want, what you WANTED!” His gestures became more animated, “What you HAVE, what you HAD to HAVE cus you DIDN’T HAVE it so you WANTED it so bad that you didn’t realize you already HAD the thing you HAD to HAVE!” He hunched over Virgil’s shaking form, hands planted on the arms of the chair, “Ya GET me?!”

Virgil had dealt with Remus’s anger before, but this was different. He could only manage to shake his head.  
Remus took a deep breath, stood up straight, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Virgil, Virgil, Virgil. You reclusive spider you.... You idiotic precious little....ugh! You don’t get it! I could try to explain it to you, but you wouldn’t get it!”

“Explain what?”

“Shut up!” A tentacle flew from behind Remus and slapped onto Virgil’s mouth. Dirty hands scrubbed down Remus’ face, now both combing through his hair with another deep breath. “Are you happy? Are you finally happy to be accepted?” He wasn’t yelling anymore, if anything, he sounded sincere. 

The tentacle slid off Virgil’s face as Remus flopped back onto the chair in front of him, never losing eye contact. “You who was so lonely, found people who accept you for who you are. Our poor ‘anxiety’,” he used air quotes, “gets to be a part of the family he’s always wanted.”

Virgil had a feeling he knew what this was leading up to. “Rem-”

“Fuck the one you already have.”

“Remus please, it wasn’t like th-”

“You referred to us as ‘the others’!” He launched himself to his feet again, and his morning star was summoned into his hands. Virgil flinched back as much as the chair would allow. When he opened his eyes a moment later, Remus’ eyes were brimming with tears. “Do we mean that little to you? Does a whole lifetime of being one of us really just disappear like that?” At ‘that’ he snapped his fingers, putting his weapon back in the corner. 

Virgil was shaking his head, now holding back his own tears. He tried to speak, but Remus snapped again, and suddenly there was a handkerchief covering his month.

“You know they say: ‘you don’t know what you’ve got till it’s gone’. Well, Deceit knew.....and it’s gone.” Remus sat back down again, oddly slumped forward, staring into the abyss. “I took it you know. Your old jacket. Gave it to him. He’ll wear it sometimes..... and cry.” His unblinking stare focused back on Virgil, his face void of emotion. “Because he loves you Virgil. He practically raised you.” He let out a dry laugh, “You know, he can’t even watch ’Finding Nemo’ all the way through now. Because Marlin gets his son back in the end.....but he never will.”

Remus’s face shifted as he stood back up again, and looked down his nose at Virgil. He squirmed in the chair, tears running down his cheeks, and hands still firmly tied behind him. 

“He did everything for you, and you spat in his face. We grew up together, the two castaways that nobody wanted. You were more of a brother than my brother EVER was!” Remus slammed his fists in the arms of the chair, splintering it. When he looked up at Virgil, the anger was replaced by sorrow. “Yet at some point, we went from family to scum.”

Virgil was shaking his head again frantically, his fight or flight somehow amping up still.

Remus was holding his morning star again. He rounded behind Virgil, who figured this was it. He braced for impact, and heard the crack of wood, when his hands went limp. He slowly brought them in front of him, the rope now broken and frayed. Virgil took the chance to remove the handkerchief, but he couldn’t get any words out. 

Remus was spent, “I couldn’t make you stay then, nor can I now.” He walked to face Virgil one last time, his eyes and teeth back to normal, “I don’t know why I even bother.” A tear escaped as he held up his hand to flick Virgil’s forehead. 

Finally Virgil’s vocal chords kicked in, “I’ll make it up to you. Both of you.”

Remus scoffed, and flicked his finger, sending Virgil back where he had been.  
It took just another beat before Remus became a sobbing mess on the stone floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a sequel happy ending?
> 
> Update: Let There Be Sequels! One is done and one actually prequel will be out soon <3


End file.
